


(Merm!AntiHero) Pearl

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Claiming, Collars, Courting Rituals, Demon Blood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Merman!Jackie, Romantic Fluff, Siren!Anti, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: (My Actual MerMay AU)Jackiemer-Man has successfully crafted a claiming gift for his Mate, AntiSirenEye.The actual gifting of it... doesn't go exactly as planned.But it works. ♦
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Finally doing a thing with [AntiSirenEye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354707/chapters/55953151)! =D xD Been a long time coming. 
> 
> ~~(If you're wondering about a reference for merm!Jackie, there is none. I have a vague idea of what Jackie looks like in this AU but that's it: vague. Feel free to imagine him (and the rest of Anti's body) in whatever way you like. Tho I will most likely draw them both fully one day.)~~ **If you're wondering what merm!Jackie looks like:[wonder no more](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618927984710123520/i-wanna-drown-in-your-eyes-everytime-i-see-you)!!! =D**
> 
> Additionally: I actually ended up building a whole world while writing this one short story so I apologize if you suddenly get blindsided by a major plot point while reading this because I'm still reeling from those hits, too. I'll probably end up ironing out the details later in an AU post (but that'll most likely be on Tumblr... unless you all are interested in me posting that here, too?)

Jackiemer-Man smiles as he fixes one last pearl to his masterpiece: a choker.

It’s made of a lightweight, silvery metal; is thick like a collar but still daintily thin; and has 13 pearls dangling from its main body like beautiful crystalline tears.

Or a gorgeous, bloody wound.

Either works for his Mate.

* * *

[AntiSirenEye](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/186648248206/antisireneye-glitch-of-land-and-sea) is amused when he sees Jackie.

From his spot on a rock in the Shallows where he can lounge around in the sun, his Mate’s eager face is horribly easy to spot: the red and blue themed merm simply not designed to blend into the dark green depths like Anti’s siren body.

The older being lifts his tail in a lazy wave and smiles when Jackie waves back.

His Mate is just adorable.

* * *

“I made ya somethin’!”

“O?” Anti purrs at the idea of a present or gift, loving it as any other siren would. As beings gifted with strange abilities (that humans would probably call _magic_ ), it’s become customary for other sea folk to present sirens with tokens of worship in exchange for their services (such as fighting off sharks or krakens [like Dark] and crafting merm homes in the more difficult parts of the underwater terrane).

Anti’s never had a Mate, before, though; so this particular exchange feels... new.

And he likes it.

* * *

Until he sees it.

Anti’s soul (he doesn’t have a heart, ok; shut up; he’s just a heartless siren; there’s no way you or anyone else can ~~hurt~~ ~~break~~ get to him—NONE!) lurches, horrified, and his body follows quickly after it: putting space between them. Electricity crackles nervously around him as his eyes glow an eerie green.

“Anti?”

“hWa-hwat is t’at???” the older sea creature asks, eyes wide and frightened. Jackie pulls back, holding the gift close, and Anti feels like his soul is crying.

“... a claimin’ gift...?”

It’s spoken with so much unsurety—all the joy and excitement from earlier gone—that something in Anti breaks (not his heart but something pretty close to it). He lets the current take him closer, ~~needing~~ wanting his mate—to be near him.

But he’s scared.

That’s a PEARL necklace! Made of SILVER!! That’s like: HUMAN STUFF!!!

And the hearts of their sea fellows.

Anti lost his a long time ago—back when he realized Dark didn’t love **him** , just the idea of him: his physical beauty combined with his highly volatile strength. Being wanted for his abilities was Anti’s whole life and he’d thought that the way Dark saw him—as beautiful—was different enough that they could actually work.

But they didn’t.

And Dark slashed open Anti’s throat because of it; so pissed off was he to loose. Anti would happily laugh in his face today if that moment weren’t so **scarring**.

In more ways than one.

And the proof of that is in the sluggish black blood seeping sickly out of him.

* * *

Jackie’s on him in less than a second, gift and grief forgotten.

“Hey, hey, shhhh...” With a gentle kiss, right into the mess of his gaping wound, Anti’s rendered a sobbing wreck. Razor sharp claws—typical for a siren like him—latch onto the cooing merm as he desperately tries to siphon strength from him: from calmness to closure to clarity; Anti just really needs his Mate right now.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time—but it works; he gets there.

Jackie smiles at him when he finally calms down, pressing kisses to his face. There’s so much affection in the action, Anti swears something beats in him.

It’s not a heart—not a pearl all his own—but it’s there and it sings for this merm.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean for—” Jackie gasps as he’s cut off by a rough, loving kiss. Static follows it, tickling his lips until he smiles, and then a strong, sleek tail. Anti’s chord of muscle is significantly longer than his own (which is strange, really, when one considers the fact that the rest of Anti is significantly smaller) and thus able to wrap around his own appendage several times over.

It’s a very lovely feeling—homey.

“Shut up, ye sweet.”

* * *

“D-do ya like it?”

Anti glances up from the choker in question, sharp fingers idly fidgeting with it, before smiling a bit sadly. “Ah love it, [a chuisle mo chroí](https://www.irish-sayings.com/cats/people/love/); a bit... too much.”

Jackie frowns, perplexed, “‘Ow’da ya mean?”

The siren looks down and traces the delicate curves of the main silver body before following the slender chains attached to it to the small dangling pearls. The tiny unlucky hearts.

He swallows, imagining, for a moment, how it would feel to actually have it on—to wear it—before gently setting it aside and covering his bleeding throat.

He can’t. He’d ruin it. His forever bleeding gash would just taint and tarnish it!

And he can’t bare to do that to Jackie’s precious gift.

But, of course, his reactions explained all of this.

* * *

Jackie huffs affectionately as he picks back up the choker.

Boldly, he nudges Anti’s hand away and replaces it with his gift. He secures it, gently, and smiles as the main body slides elegantly against the bleeding gash.

What should have been a tight fit is softened by the forever open wound which exudes a fascinatingly dark liquid that contrasts beautifully against the 13 pearls.

The blue and red themed merm grins lovingly as he wipes away Anti’s tears, “Gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can be honest: half the reason I even wrote this was to have Jackie collar Anti; I just need this more in my life. The other reason's probably just Jackie calling Anti _Gorgeous_ ; I need that more in my life too.
> 
> This is also a gift to my own Mate, in real, because today is our first meeting anniversary. xD;;; This is probably a super weird thing to gift her/him but, well... writers, am I right??? x'D
> 
> All of that aside: feel free to comment and let me know what you All think! I'm very curious.
> 
> Until next time,  
> All my love!


	2. The Merm’s Pearl  and The Siren’s Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A universe where Merms and Sirens are both sea creatures with humanoid bodies from the waist up and marine bodies from the waist down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fleshed out this AU! =D  
> There's still much work to be done, tho, so please stay tuned for more!

**Merms** are bright and vibrant (usually bicolored) with soft bodies, stout tails/fins, gentle attitudes, and ginormous skill when it comes to crafting pretty things. Everything from necklaces to rings to fin-bands to piercings: they excel at it; using everysea products like shells, scales, teeth, coral, and, of course, pearls.

Jackie’s very good at this. (And now he has a [reference pic](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618927984710123520/i-wanna-drown-in-your-eyes-everytime-i-see-you)!!!)

He’s especially known for being brave (most Merms aren’t—they’re very soft) and venturing out towards the humans, collecting discarded metals from them. He crafts these metals with heat vents, using the temperature to make the metal malleable enough to bend or hammer into beautiful and unique forms.

He favors [gallium](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gallium) (because it’s the easiest to work with and looks lovely on Anti), but has been known to work with gold, zinc, copper, tin, silver, and aluminum.

Despite the fact that gallium’s melting point is so low it’d melt in a human hand, Merms and Sirens are both cold-blooded and therefore won’t make that happen.

 **Sirens** are significantly less vibrant than their Merm counterparts (literally). Generally, they are comprised of several darker colors that blend into the sea: Anti, for example, is made mostly of dark greens (forest, emerald, hunter, etc) with only a few lighter greens thrown in for “flavor” (neon, mint, and spring).

These lighter colors are actually special parts of their bodies that correspond to what Sirens are best known for: what humans would probably call _magic_.

Anti’s version of this is commonly referred to as electricity (he’s nicknamed _Eel_ ), especially by Merms who don’t fully understand how it works (including Jackie). In actuality, this “magic” is the _Siren’s Call_ ; and Anti’s, specifically, is referred to as _Light Manipulation_ which allows him to create and control energy currents in these specially colored parts of his body (which Sirens call their _Call’s Chords_ ).

It also allows him to light up/glow in the dark/shine bright enough to scare things and, if he tries really hard, photosynthesize plants—even in the blackest sea (hence the real term for Anti’s specific Siren Call).

Anti’s ability to do this is the main reason Dark (the Deep’s Kraken) wanted him.

The Deep is, obviously, very deep and light doesn’t reach there too easily. Regardless, **Krakens** , like Dark, live in those depths via hydrothermal vents, bioluminescence, and feeding off of [red algae](https://animals.mom.me/red-algae-deep-waters-6004.html) (which can survive down there).

But if they had a Siren that could emit light from their own body...

Suffice to say, Anti wasn’t happy when he learned this truth.

* * *

 **Other Merms in this AU** :

Chase: bright yellows and oranges (as in: several shades of these two colors; this is kind of rare and usually displays as various color splotches [think koi]); has two fingerlings (the Brody Twins!) and is best known for crafting food (literally: cooking).

Henrik: sterile white and clinical blue; crafts herbal remedies more than jewelry but has been known to make pretty things out of local flora by crystallizing them (he basically pours a special herbal mixture [a potion] onto a flower and BAM!).

 **Other Sirens in this AU** :

Marvin: _Siren’s Call_ is _Current Manipulation_ (Merms call this water magic); primarily dark purples and magenta with teal and hot pink _Call’s Chords_. Nickname is Catfish!

Jameson: _Siren’s Call_ is _Space Manipulation_ (Merms call this teleportation); primarily dark grays and black with cyan blue and bright white _Call’s Chords_. Nickname is Shark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll go more in depth with the Krakens in another post; feel free to ask anything about this AU!
> 
> (([Tumblr Version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/618946157106937856/mermantihero-pearl-esculentevil-video)))


	3. Super Long Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study of Siren!Anti's Super Long Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I really hate this chapter, for some reason, but ... I love Anti’s super long tail hugs so...))

Occasionally, Jackie bites off more than he can chew.

Or he just picks fights he really shouldn’t have.

Or maybe it’s just ones he didn’t need to.

Either way, whenever Anti stumbles upon his Mate brawling like a dumb ache, he just rolls his eyes and wraps the hyped up merm in his super long tail; then, they’re on their way.

* * *

Occasionally, Jackie will pick a fight with a fellow merm.

This is usually Henrik and really more about poor self care than anything else.

Jackie has a horrible habit of not properly bandaging his wounds (or not at all), and Henrik often has to yell at him while bandaging them up for him.

For this reason, Henrik—and everyone else—is very used to Anti just slipping in and basically stealing his Mate away with his super long tail.

* * *

Occasionally, Jackie gets into _disagreements_ with krakens.

These _disagreements_ usually happen with Dark (Jackie thinks he’s just jealous) and often lead to a severely damaged Jackie and merely scuffed up Dark.

Until Anti arrives.

And if the green themed siren’s super long tail ends up wrapped around Dark, squeezing the life out of him, before it gently wraps around Jackie...

* * *

Occasionally, Jackie gets into arguments with Anti.

They’re usually mundane things; like _why aren’t you wearing the plugs I made_?! or _you seriously had to go that far just for some stupid little baubles_?! But, rarely, they’re real arguments that lead to real fights between the two of them.

And to the only times Anti ever wraps his super long tail around Jackie harshly: trying desperately to squeeze the fight out of him without hurting him.

It never really works: it literally just leaves Anti bitten.

(At least he gets all the sweetest kisses afterwards.)

(And Jackie gets all the super long tail hugs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/619499179708940288/mermantihero-pearl-esculentevil-video)


End file.
